


Debatable Good Ideas

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the night during a heat wave and Sam can't sleep. What's a big brother to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debatable Good Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> In the words of Mark Twain: Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot.  
> BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR

 

 

**Debatable Good Ideas**

****  
It is hot! Sam huffs a breath as he shoves the bed covers down so they fall off the bed. They were not touching him, but he feels cooler knowing they are on the floor. He flops onto his back and stares over at Dean laying peacefully, if sweaty, in the next bed. The rundown piece of crap house dad is renting them for the summer did not come with central a/c. 'Not that dad's gonna be here to suffer it,' Sam thinks bitterly.  
  
His attention is recaptured as a slight breeze blows through the open window. He and Dean had opened every single one in the hopes of a cross breeze to at least stir the hot and stale air around. The flutter of the thread bare curtains that came with the house, drew his eyes back down to Dean.  
  
The older teen is laying on his stomach, head resting half on the pillow and half on his forearm with his hand tucked under the pillow. Sam figures his brothers fingers are on the hilt of the ridiculously huge hunting knife that Dean hides under it. But that is just a passing thought, his focus is on a bead of sweat at the nape of Dean's neck.  
  
It is slowly inching its way down Dean's back to pool with another sweat bead, one that is moving a little faster down his brothers shoulder blade. Sam hardens at the sight.  
  
'Not fair,' he thinks as he flips to his side, away from the arousing sight that is his big brother. 'Jerk's fast asleep and I'm-'  
  
"Sammy," Dean's voice is sleep gruff and it sends a shiver down Sam's body. "Get over here."  
  
Sam doesn't even think as he complies, just scrambles out of bed and joins Dean in the other. He is pulled in tight, back to chest as his brothers arm moves around his waist, hand diving straight into his boxers. Dean's fingers wrap lightly around his hard dick, moving up and down the shaft in a loose grip.  
  
It pulls a soft whimper from his throat, then a whine as Dean's forefinger runs over the head of his cock. Another whine, this time a bit louder than the last as that finger plays with his slit.  
  
"Dean, please don't tease me." Sam pleads pushing back into Dean and rubbing his firm ass against his big brothers groin. Dean moans into his hair and pulls at his boxers. Sam raises his hips and helps to push the constricting material down. He's kicking them off when a wet finger strokes against his entrance.  
  
He groans a little and shifts back on it, letting Dean know it is enthusiastically welcomed. The finger presses in deep, no longer bothering with niceties, now that it has permission. Dean crooks it, twisting as far as the angle of his wrist will allow. Sam pants and keens as a second one wastes no time joining in.  
  
"Geez Sammy, look at you taking my fingers so good." Dean moans obscenely. "I'm gonna get a plug to stuff you with one of these days."  
  
Sam moans at the idea, squirming and pushing back onto his brothers fingers as a third is slowly introduced.  
  
"That way, I can just pull it out and shove my thick cock inside your slutty little ass." Dean breathes the words over Sam's neck, he shivers again and tightens around the fingers stretching him open. "Gonna fuck you little boy, gonna fuck you till you come."  
  
Sam whimpers as the fingers are yanked out of him unceremoniously and his brothers big cock immediately fills him up, hard and deep.  
  
"Dean!" Sam cries out at the burn of inadequate prep.  
  
"Come on Sammy, I know you can take it a little rougher." Dean taunts, his hips starting to thrust out a harsh rhythm, forcing his hard dick deeper into Sam.  
  
"Ah! Shit Dean!" Sam whines biting into Dean's pillow at the rough fucking, Dean's right though, he can take it harder. He proved that fact a couple of weeks ago, when Dean had fingered and spanked him alternately over the course of a few hours. After his ass was pink enough, Dean tied him up and bent him over the back of the couch, fucking him until he damn near passed out.  
  
Dean's hand is back around his dick, pulling him out of his thoughts, this time his hand is slick with leftover lube and his fingers form a tighter grip. It makes him cry out, his back arching and pushing his ass further into Dean, impaling himself even more on the thick length. His brothers starts an almost frantic pace that is designed to get him off quickly.  
  
"No, Dean!" Sam complains, his own hand moving to try and slow Dean's, but his brother just bats it away with a stinging slap.  
  
"Nuh uh, Sammy!" Dean growls and Sam swallows at the tone. "You wake me up in the middle of the night to suffer this damn heat, then you're gonna take what I give you." Dean's barely finished the sentence, when Sam feels his toes curl.  
  
He whimpers low in his throat and fists Dean's pillow. His hips rock matching the rhythm of his brothers hand and then back on Dean's cock. His brother has always been exceptionally good at angling his hips so he hits Sam's prostate with almost every thrust. The stimulation is too much and it sends him over the edge.  
  
It's over quickly after that, Sam moaning out his orgasm, spilling all over Dean's hand. It takes him a few moments to collect himself and open his eyes. When he does, he's surprised that Dean's hand is in front of his face.  
  
"Lick it clean." Dean orders and Sam hurries to obey. He lifts up just a little, tongue outstretched, his lower body shifts slightly and that is when he realizes that something is odd.  
  
"Dean? You didn't... ?" A swift thrust confirms that Dean is still hard.  
  
"No." Dean rasps out. "You're gonna clean up the mess you made and then I'm gonna fall asleep inside my tight little cock sock. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to continue teaching you why waking me up in the middle of the night in this sweltering hell hole, was not your best idea."  
  
Licking his come off Dean's fingers, Sam thinks to himself that it just might have, in fact, been his best idea **.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know who thought what?


End file.
